


The Other Buckley

by Southernheart1026



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26065228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southernheart1026/pseuds/Southernheart1026
Relationships: Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Kudos: 3





	The Other Buckley

Natalie Buckley was extremely close to her siblings, Evan and Maddie. She lived with her brother, while Maddie had her place. The Buckley trio was a very unique group, all of them working in public service. Maddie, the oldest at 27 years old was a 911 operator; Evan, the middle child at 26 years old was a firefighter at station 118; and Natalie, the youngest at 24 was a nurse at the local hospital.  
"Buckley" Natalies supervisor said as she was grabbing her things in the locker room  
"Yes?" Natalie asked, turning away from her stuff to speak with her boss.  
"Just wanted to tell you, that you are doing awesome here. I'm happy you decided to join our team"  
"Thank you" Natalie smiled, gathering her things before heading home to her and her brother's apartment.  
"EVAN" She yelled to scare him as his back was to the door. He jumped about as high as the ceiling.  
"God Nat why do you do that?!" Evan asked as he got up and faced his sister. "You do that so much"  
"Yeah, because it's funny," Natalie said, setting her stuff down and taking her work shoes off before heading to her room to change out of her scrubs and come to make dinner.  
"How was work?" Evan asked as he chose something on TV to watch.  
"Eh, work but my supervisor thinks I'm doing great" Natalie smiled with pride as she put her hair up in a ponytail and washed her hands before starting on a simple dinner for the 2 of them. "What about you?"  
"Last night was great. No calls, a full nights sleep and coming home in the morning"  
"Glad you had a quiet night" Natalie chuckled, as she had anything but a quiet night. "Ours was anything but quiet. I hate night shifts in the ER... Well. its a love and hate. More interesting things happen at night"  
"But we bring you the interesting stuff" Evan chuckled as he shut the TV off and came to help his sister by setting the table.  
"You don't. Hen and Chim do, but you?" Natalie chuckled, knowing it would make him a little antsy.  
"I do!" Evan defended, it was his station at least.  
"Sometimes," Natalie said, loving when she would make her brother all defensive.  
"I've driven the RA unit before!"  
"Oh, you have?" She laughed, Evan, starting to pout now. "okay, okay. I'll stop"  
"Thank you" Evan chuckled, hearing a knock on the door. "Its probably Maddie and Chim"  
Evan opened the door, welcoming his sibling and coworker into their apartment before closing the door and locking it behind them.  
"Whatcha making Nat?" Maddie asked, coming into the kitchen to help her with the meal.  
"Chicken, with mashed potatoes, green beans and then I got a coffee cake for dessert"  
"Sounds great. What do you need help with?" Maddie asked, putting her hair up before washing her hands and helping Natalie.  
"Yo ladies, when is dinner gonna be done?!" Evan asked obnoxiously, joking of course.  
Both Maddie and Natalie shot their brother a look as the ladies continued to cook.  
"Howie will you get drinks please," Maddie asked her boyfriend, who nodded and got all the drinks for everyone.  
They all soon sat down for dinner, the siblings enjoying their once a week dinner. They all decided when Maddie moved back that they would be closer. After everything that had happened, they needed to be together.  
"Nat hows work?" Maddie asked as she put some of the mashed potatoes on her plate before putting some on Chim's for him.  
"It's going awesome" Natalie smiled, taking some of the chicken and putting it on her plate.  
"Don't forget her scaring me when she got home" Evan chuckling as he got some food.  
"That was pretty funny" Natalie smiled, taking a bite of her food.

The next few days were just a blur of going through the motions. Natalie worked, came home, ate, and went to sleep.  
Her ex-boyfriend, Jake, and she had broken up mutually as he got a job in a different state and Natalie didn't want to go with him. It'd been about 2 months since he left, and Natalie had started feeling nauseous and terrible. She took out her phone when she got home, Evan being at work and calling Maddie.  
"Hey Nat"  
"I need you to come over here and I need you to bring a pregnancy test," Natalie said, not giving Maddie a chance to talk.  
"Wait what?" Maddie asked, a little in shock at the favor her sister had just asked.  
"Yeah. I need a pregnancy test" Natalie said, sounding urgent.  
"Okay, well. Let me tell Howie and I'll be there as soon as I can" Natalie said, grabbing her keys.  
"Okay, please hurry. I need this" Natalie said, before hanging up the phone.  
Natalie paced the floor, waiting on her sister trying to make sense of what was happening. She knew her period was late, she knew it would've been 2 months ago the last time she saw Jake. As soon as she heard the knock on the door, she answered it right away, pulling her sister into her apartment and taking the shopping bag from her.  
"Thank God," She said as she pulled the pregnancy test out and scurried off to the bathroom. As soon as she finished her business, she returned to the living room leaving the tests in the bathroom sink. She waited the entire 5 minutes before going back and honestly struggling with looking at the results.  
"Maddie I can't look! I need you to look for me" Natalie said, about to chew her nails off.  
Maddie went in and turned the tests over, looking back at her sister. "Nat, they're all positive"  
"You can't be serious," Natalie said in disbelief. She still hadn't looked at them.  
"Nat, they're all positive. You are pregnant" Maddie said, trying to knock some sense into her sister.  
"What am I gonna do?" Natalie asked, finally looking at the 3 tests in the sink. All positive.  
"What do you mean? What will you do? You're going to make a decision to put this baby up for adoption, or you are going to love it. And feed it. And care for it. Natalie, you have a chance to be the best mom you could ever be."


End file.
